


Coming Out Wows

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Armin and Eren deal with homophobia.





	Coming Out Wows

Eren’s phone buzzes with Armin’ name on his desk. Eren immediately answers it to Armin’s historical cries about his Grandfather finding out he is gay and in a relationship with Eren. Armin reveals he’s been kicked out of his house and has nowhere to go.

“Where are you?”

“I'm on my street.”

“Come to mine. Mum and Dad won't be back till five.”

Armin arrives and Eren takes him inside, embracing him lovingly. Eren holds his partner's shoulders tightly and looks deeply into his eyes.

“How did this happen?”

Armin bows his head slightly and bits his lower lip. “He found my magazines.” He says quietly. Eren sighs. He gave Armin the gay magazines as a gift. He fondly remembers teasing him that it was something for him to “read” when he was bored. Feeling responsible Eren takes Armin upstairs to his bedroom. Eren knows that his curtain is about to be pulled back once his parents hear about Armin and sets in motion his plan.

At five Grisha and Carla come home. The know of Armin and Grisha starts making comments about him in front Eren. He even tells Eren to stay away from him. Eren sits both his parents down and tells them both. Carla is happy but Grisha is furious. Grisha lashes out at Eren and tells him he is not welcome under his roof. Eren bites back and tells him he has been gay for years, having to put up with slurs and bigotry in his household while other gay couples like Krista and Ymir like a happy life. It's then that Armin comes down with his bags with Eren. Grisha asks why he is here to which Eren tells Grisha he has been in a relationship with Armin for three years now.

Eren and Armin go to Mikasa' and Sasha’s house. They share a bed together and hold each other. Armin wonders if his parents would have rejected him. Eren stops him from beating himself up, telling him no matter what anyone thinks he will always love and care for him. They sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was big shipper of Armin and Eren but as time went on I become more a follower of other ships.
> 
> This fic is filled with amateur pose and cliche homophobic overacting hence why I never finished this.


End file.
